


16. Nasses T-Shirt – Cowboyhut – Handschellen – Zucker statt Salz

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ablenkung, Eifersucht, Gay Club, M/M, homophobie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ist sich seiner Gefühle klar geworden. Doch wie geht er jetzt damit um? Denn er will sicher nicht, dass Dean davon erfährt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16. Nasses T-Shirt – Cowboyhut – Handschellen – Zucker statt Salz

Nasses T-Shirt – Cowboyhut – Handschellen – Zucker statt Salz

Sam ist verliebt.   
Obwohl diese Bezeichnung das Gefühl, tief in seinem Inneren, wohl nicht richtig beschreiben kann. Es ist eine Liebe, tiefer als er sie zuvor je gespürt hat. Er glaubt kaum, dass ein Mensch stärker lieben kann, als er. Aber wie auch immer man es nennen mag, es verändert nichts an der Tatsache.  
Sam ist verliebt.

Die Erkenntnis hat ihm einen Schock versetzt. Er hat sich davor verschlossen, dagegen gewehrt, aber irgendwann hat er bemerkt, dass er ohne dieses Gefühl leer ist. Ohne diese Liebe ist er eine leere Hülle, denn sie ist der Inhalt seines Lebens, seines Denkens und Fühlens. Er hat es akzeptiert, hat sein Schicksal angenommen.

Sam ist in Dean Winchester verliebt. 

So stehen die Fakten und daran lässt sich nichts rütteln. Er kennt seinen Bruder sein Leben lang, kennt dessen Fehler, sowie dessen Stärken und liebt alles an ihm. Aber er weiß auch, dass er keine Chance hat, dass er nie eine haben wird. Dean ist ein Schürzenjäger und sein Bruder. Sam findet dass Dean eigentlich relativ normal ist, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Dämonische Kräfte und Bruderliebe. Na das schreit doch nach einem Psychiater.

Auf alle Fälle hat er sich entschlossen nichts durchblicken zu lassen. Sein Bruder soll so unschuldig bleiben, wie er ist. Auch wenn das nicht gerade viel ist.  
Doch es gibt da ein Problem. Eigentlich mehrere, aber Sam will nicht unbedingt negativer sein, als er eh schon ist.  
Was er auch macht, Dean ist in seiner Nähe. Schlimmer noch, er kommt von diesem nicht weg. Sie schlafen in einem Zimmer, sind praktisch vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zusammen und seit Sam seine eigenen Gefühle erkannt hat, scheint Dean noch mehr zu einer Glucke mutiert zu sein, als er es vorher bereits war. Die ständige Nähe lässt sich am Besten mit dem Spruch „Zuckerbrot und Peitsche“ beschreiben. Sam genießt alles an Dean, seinen Geruch, seine Stimme, seine seltenen Berührungen, seine Blicke. Aber er hält nur ein bestimmtes Maß aus. Wenn die Grenze überschritten ist, ist der Kontrollverlust zum Greifen nahe.

Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass die ertragbare Menge immer kleiner wird. Sam zieht sich immer öfter zurück, flieht vor Dean, was diesen wiederum misstrauisch und noch aufmerksamer werden lässt

Schlussendlich muss Sam einsehen, dass es so nicht weitergeht, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Er muss etwas unternehmen. Er muss weg, aber doch bei Dean bleiben. Er kann ihn nicht alleine lassen. Egal wie oft er schon dachte, dass es das Beste wäre, aber widersinnigerweise ist er selbst genauso das Zentrum von Deans Gedanken, wie dieser bei ihm. Nur, dass ihre Gefühle anderer Natur sind.   
Sam hat das Gefühl, dass er langsam aber sicher verzweifelt. Und verzweifelte Menschen kommen auf komische Ideen. Auf verrückte Ideen.

Es ist Nacht und sie auf der Durchreise. Sie haben noch keinen weiteren Fall, aber das könnte sich täglich ändern.  
Nervös und aufgeregt steht Sam vor einer Disko. Er weiß, dass Dean in irgendeiner Bar ist. Wie immer. Eigentlich geht Sam schon länger nicht mehr mit, aber hin und wieder fragt ihn sein großer Bruder dann doch noch. Genauso wie heute. Aber er hat abgewehrt, meinte er wolle, wenn, noch einen Nachtspaziergang machen, aber nicht mehr. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob ihm geglaubt wird, aber solange keine Widerworte kommen, sollte es in Ordnung sein.  
Kurz nachdem sein Bruder also aufgebrochen war, war er selbst unter die Dusche gerannt, hatte sich umgezogen und war hierher gekommen. Er hatte die Lokalitäten über das Internet gefunden und ist sich nun gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die nächsten Schritte machen soll.   
Kopfschüttelnd verscheucht er den Gedanken an Flucht. Er wird nicht kneifen, er wird es durchziehen. Zu seinem Wohl. Und zu Deans Wohl.

Langsam geht er auf den Eingang zu, bemerkt die neugierigen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen werden. Er ist neu hier, er sticht heraus.  
Dass es diesmal nur Männer sind, die ihn von oben bis unten betrachten, ist ein komisches Gefühl. Aber irgendwie kommt er sich bei ihnen nicht ganz so schutzlos ausgeliefert vor, wie bei manchen Frauen. Er ist selbst ein Mann, er ist stark, er wird das schaffen. Hoffentlich.  
Dass Sam sich eine Schwulendisko ausgesucht hat, hat mehrere Gründe. Zum Einen will er sehen, ob er nur auf Dean, oder auch auf andere Männer anspringt. Zum Anderen will er sich sexuell auslasten. Und die Schwulenszene hat immerhin den Ruf, dass man hier schnellen Sex einfacher bekommt, als die große und wahre Liebe. Er wird sehen, was daran stimmt. 

Der Türsteher ist ein Riese, aber immer noch kleiner als Sam selber und winkt ihn emotionslos hinein. Und dann bricht er in eine vollkommen neue Welt. Keine Party, keine Disko, die er bisher erlebt hat, lässt sich hiermit vergleichen. Überall tanzen Männer, meistens sogar halbnackt. Die Musik schwemmt einen mit, lässt keine Gedanken zu und der Körper bewegt sich von alleine. Und dazu riecht es intensiv nach Mann. Die Pheromone schwirren durch die Luft.

Sich leicht schüttelnd löst sich Sam aus der Starre und kämpft sich durch die Menge auf die Bar zu. Selbst das Bier schmeckt fremd in diesem Ambiente. Er geht weiter, lehnt sich gegen die Wand und beobachtet erst einmal, sich an sein Getränk klammernd. Ihm haben solche Veranstaltungen früher nie gefallen und inzwischen fragt er sich, ob es tatsächlich das ist, was er will. Hier seinen erste Fick zu bekommen.  
Gedankenverloren starrt er in die Menge, als er mit einem Mal ein Paar blitzende Augen wahrnimmt. Sie verschwinden wieder und tauchen Sekunden später an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf.

„Ein Dämon?“  
Sam schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Er sollte seinen Beruf hin und wieder aus seinem Hirn streichen, aber das ist nicht einfach. Also konzentriert er sich lieber auf seine Schuhspitze, auf den dunklen Boden und als er wieder aufsieht sieht er sie wieder. Diese Augen. Mit dem dazugehörigen Mann.  
Dieser steht vor ihm, grinst ihn an und mustert ihn neugierig.

„Du bist neu hier.“  
Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, aber trotzdem nickt Sam.  
Sein Gegenüber ist kleiner als er, aber für einen Mann trotzdem recht groß. Ein breiter Cowboyhut versteckt seine Haare, aber der Ansatz deutet auf dunkelbraune, kurze Haare hin. Diese blitzenden Augen wechseln im Diskolicht andauernd die Farbe, aber das ist auch egal. Er ist gut gebaut und allein sein Blick jagt Schauer über Sams Körper. Damit wäre wohl die Frage, ob er auch andere Männer anziehend findet, geklärt.

„Kann es sein, dass du das erste Mal in der Szene bist?“  
Wieder nickt Sam. So langsam fühlt er sich aber immer wohler. Kaum Unsicherheit, kaum Zweifel mehr. Er ist froh, dass er geblieben ist.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht lange, dass ich auch auf Männer stehe.“  
Ein Grinsen, das an eine Raubkatze erinnert.  
„Schön, dass du es noch geschafft hast. Und dass du dich alleine hierher getraut hast.“  
„Ich wüsste niemanden, der mitkommen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es niemand weiß.“  
Der Mann lacht.  
„Außer der gesamten Schwulenszene in dieser Stadt. Aber das ist immerhin ein Anfang.“  
Lächeln.  
„Ich bin im übrigen Mark. Willkommen in unserer kleinen, bescheidenen Stadt.“  
„Danke. Ich bin Sam.“  
Sam reicht Mark die Hand. Dieser nimmt sie an, jedoch nur, um ihn an sich heranzuziehen und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Perplex will Sam zurück weichen, aber das lässt sein Gegenüber nicht zu. Er hat erstaunlich viel Muskelkraft.  
„Danke für die Ehre des ersten Kusses.“  
Verwirrung steigt in Sam hoch: „Erster Kuss? Den hatte ich schon vor einer Ewigkeit.“  
„Ich meine den ersten Kuss von einem Kerl.“  
Mark rollt die Augen und Sam errötet. Aber nur ein bisschen.  
„Dann hast du recht.“  
„Wow!“, Mark ist doch überrascht, „Du hast es noch nie mit einem anderen Mann getrieben? Was für eine Verschwendung.“  
„Danke.“  
Eigentlich sollte es Sam jetzt unangenehm sein, aber stattdessen steigt sein Mut.   
„Und was willst du heute Abend hier?“  
Das zweideutige Grinsen wird übersehen: „Mal sehen. Ich lass mich überraschen.“  
Aber irgendwie ist beiden klar, auf was es hinauslaufen wird. Doch statt ihn sofort mit zu schleppen, ergreift Mark wieder Sams Hand: „Dann lass uns mit etwas einfachem anfangen. Tanzen.“  
Mit einem sanften Druck lässt er sich führen.

Ein paar Stunden später ist Sam vollkommen durchnässt. Nicht nur dank dem Schweiß, sondern auch weil es einer der Kerle, die auf den Bühnen tanzen, lustig fand, Wasser über die Leute zu kippen. Nach seinem anfänglichen Schock registrierte er haufenweise Blicke, die immer wieder seinen Oberkörper musterten. Dank des nassen T-Shirts war er genauso entblößt, wie wenn er sich ausgezogen hätte. Als er daraufhin aber Mark ansieht, findet er die Aktion alles andere als schlecht. Dieser hat ebenfalls eine gute Ladung abbekommen und was er zu bieten hatte, ließ sich sehen. Mit hungrigem Blick starren sich beide Männer nun an, nicht sicher, ob sie den Schritt tun sollen. Sam denkt an Dean. Er betrügt ihn, ohne dass dieser es weiß, aber er will es jetzt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein großer Bruder in diesem Moment vermutlich bei irgendeiner Frau liegt. Gleichstand also, ohne dass Dean etwas davon erfährt.

Ein Arm schlingt sich um seine Hüfte und reißt ihn aus seinen Träumen. Aber es ist nicht Mark, sondern ein anderer Mann, der anscheinend nicht mehr abwarten wollte, ob sich Sam und Mark nun bespringen, oder nicht.   
„Na? Wie sieht es aus?“  
Aber ehe Sam oder dieser freche Kerl noch irgendetwas sagen können, werden sie bereits auseinander geschoben und Sam weggezogen. Mark hat wortlos die Initiative ergriffen. Aber er zieht ihn hinaus aus der Masse, nicht hinein in die kleine Kammer, die scheinbar so gerne zum Sex benutzt wird. 

„Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Zu mir. Du willst doch nicht hier dein erstes Mal haben, oder?“  
Der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Sex lässt Sam schneller atmen. Und Mark hat recht, hier will er es nicht. Eigentlich. Denn hier wäre es anonymer gewesen. Aber gut, ihm soll es recht sein. 

Bei Mark angekommen stellt sich nur noch eine Frage.  
„Aktiv oder passiv?“  
Sam zuckt die Schultern. Er weiß es nicht. Für Dean würde er sicher auch passiv sein, aber für andere Kerle?  
„Dann zeig ich dir einfach beides.“  
Mit einem Grinsen tritt Mark vor ihn und zieht ihn zu einem Kuss herunter.

Es ist bereits früher Morgen, als Sam zurück zum Motel kommt. Er ist frisch geduscht und trotzdem kommt es ihm vor, sei er gerade erst gekommen. Mark fand es schade, dass sie sich vermutlich nie wieder sehen würden, aber es war auch okay. Er gab Sam nur seine Nummer, falls dieser nochmal in der Gegend wäre und Lust hätte.  
Das faszinierende ist, dass er sich das sogar vorstellen kann. Er ist so befriedigt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber er weiß auch, dass es wie eine Droge ist. Sie wird für eine kurze Zeit reichen, ihn von Dean abzulenken, aber dann wird er sie wieder brauchen.   
Und das ist okay. Denn so verschafft er sich selbst Befriedigung und Dean Schutz. Und je mehr Erfahrung er sammelt, desto besser wird es werden. Aber passiv wird er wohl so schnell nicht mehr sein. Mark ist gut, keine Frage, aber Sam hat gemerkt, dass er ihm nicht wirklich vertrauen kann. Das wird wohl an seiner Lebenserfahrung liegen, aber es behindert guten Sex natürlich auch. Vielleicht wird er es hin und wieder zulassen, aber die Person, bei der er sich jemals fallen lassen würde, wäre, und da ist sich Sam sicher, Dean. 

Er will sich in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer schleichen, falls Dean doch schon zurück ist. Und das ist er. Und er ist hellwach.  
Wartend sitzt er auf seinem Bett und kaum geht die Tür auf, springt er hoch und hastet hin: „Sam! Wo zum Teufel warst du? Du hast gesagt, dass du einen kleinen Spaziergang machen willst, keine Wanderung.“  
Doch Sam schiebt sich nur an ihm vorbei: „Was bist du überhaupt so früh zurück?“  
„Weich nicht aus.“, Dean ist wütend und Sam wendet sich schnell ab. Diese Ausstrahlung ist gefährlich.  
„Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht und noch jemanden getroffen und viel geredet.“, erzählt er seufzend.  
Und anscheinend beißt Dean an: „Was? Etwa eine Frau? Und? Wie war sie?“  
Wieder seufzt Sam. Dann dreht er sich um und tischt Dean Lügen auf. Einen Haufen Lügen. 

Sie ziehen weiter. Von einem Ort zum nächsten. Von einem Fall zum nächsten.   
Und langsam gewöhnt sich Sam an seinen neuen Lebensstil. Fast jede Nacht, die sie irgendwo verbringen, macht er sich auf die Suche nach der städtischen Szene. Macht er sich auf die Suche nach Männern. Und fast jede Nacht findet er bei ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen Befriedigung. Sie hilft ihm, die restlichen Tage in der Nähe von Dean auszuhalten.  
Und langsam lernt er auch, wann er am besten zurück ist, ohne seinen großen Bruder allzu misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Doch das ist dieser schon längst.   
Sam, der öfters als er nachts weg ist? Der manchmal abwehrt, wenn Dean ihn mit in eine Bar nehmen will, und dann doch später als er selbst zurück kommt. Ein Sam, der sich anders benimmt? Der Stück für Stück selbstsicherer wird? Der hin und wieder ein so perverses Grinsen zeigt, dass es Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt? Dank dieser neu gewonnenen Selbstsicherheit wird er auch noch dauernd angeflirtet. Und er flirtet zurück. Jedenfalls so weit Dean das bemerkt. Wer oder was steckt dahinter? Aber einen Dämon kann er nicht bei seinem kleinen Bruder orten. Weder auf Weihwasser, noch auf „Christo“ reagiert er komisch. Höchstens mit einem verwirrten Blick.  
Als Zusatz verhält er sich auch Dean gegenüber verwirrend. Er sieht ihn selten an, berührt ihn kaum noch. So wenig Dean auch auf Körperkontakt steht, aber das ist völlig untypisch für Sam. Für seinen Sam und den will er wieder zurück.  
Um das zu schaffen, muss er aber erst einmal herausfinden, was die Veränderung hervorgerufen hat. Und so legt sich Dean eines nachts auf die Lauer.  
Zuvor hatte er Sam, der vor seinem Laptop saß, erklärt, dass er in eine Bar wolle. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte nur abgewunken und ihm viel Spaß gewünscht. Aber Dean ist nie zu einer Bar gegangen. Stattdessen hat er sich versteckt und wartet nun darauf, dass Sam erscheint. Den Impala muss er nicht verstecken, denn die Bar ist nur zwei Straßen weiter. So gerne er auch fährt, aber das ist selbst für ihn zu kurz. Also wird sich Sam nicht wundern, wenn das Auto noch auf dem Parkplatz steht. 

Dean wartet nicht lange, höchstens eine halbe Stunde, da erscheint Sam auf der Bildfläche. Und Dean staunt. Sein kleiner Bruder scheint frisch geduscht zu sein und hat eines seiner besten Shirts, sowie diese neue Jeans an. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ansonsten nur im Zwiebeloutfit mit mindestens einem Hemd herumläuft, ist das ein ganz anderer Anblick.  
Sam dreht sich nicht einmal um, scheint sich also sicher zu sein, dass er nicht verfolgt wird. Ihn im Auge zu behalten ist einfach, denn immerhin ist er größer als die meisten anderen Menschen und zu dieser Tageszeit ist auch nicht gerade die Hölle los.

Es dauert nicht lange und Sam hält an. Er holt sein Handy hervor und scheint den Weg zu prüfen. Einen Moment später verschwindet er in der nächsten Gasse und Dean hetzt hinterher. Sie führt direkt auf eine Tür zu. Der Name der Bar, Disko oder was auch immer das ist, steht in blauer Halogenschrift über der Tür. Faszinierenderweise tummeln sich einige Männer davor. Und zwar nur Männer.   
Langsam steigt ein ungutes Gefühl in Dean hoch. Aber er will den Verdacht erst bestätigt haben und nicht vorschnell urteilen.   
Er weiß gar nicht, was schlimmer wäre. Wenn Sam tatsächlich auf Männer steht, oder Drogen nimmt.  
Dean schüttelt den Kopf. Darüber kann er später noch nachdenken. Jetzt muss er erst einmal hinterher. Sam ist bereits durch den Eingang verschwunden und Dean stellt sich, mit einigem Unbehagen, ebenfalls an. Die Blicke, der ihn von oben bis unten mustert, sind ihm vorhin auch bei seinem kleinen Bruder aufgefallen. Seinem kleinen Bruder! Er kann ihn doch nicht einfach in die Höhle des Löwen laufen lassen. Dass dieser bereits schon alt genug ist, verdrängt er einfach.

Er kommt durch die Kontrolle und sieht sich einer riesigen Tanzfläche gegenüber. Die Frauen fehlen immer noch.  
Stattdessen sieht er sehr knapp bekleidete Kerle lasziv auf kleinen Bühnen tanzen und in der Menge knutschen auch einige rum.

Ein Arm legt sich um seine Schulter, eine Hand dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite und er sieht einen Mann, ungefähr so groß, wie er selbst, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, der ihn frech angrinst: „Na? Neu in der Stadt?“  
Geschockt windet Dean sich aus der Umarmung: „Ich hol nur was zurück.“  
„Ach,“, jetzt lacht der Typ, „ist dir dein Süßer abgehauen? Na viel Spaß beim Suchen. Und wenn du was Abwechslung brauchst, such mich.“  
Dean atmet schwer. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!  
Er wurde angemacht. Von einem Kerl.  
Und dann registriert er, was dieser gesagt hat. Sam sein Süßer? Sam sein Geliebter? Sam sein fester Freund?  
Ihm schwirrt der Schädel.  
Aber was auch immer Sam für ihn sein mag, er ist hauptsächlich sein kleiner Bruder und muss nun befreit werden. Aus der Falle, in die er sich selbst hinein manövriert hat.

Dean lässt seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckt sein Ziel mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Dort scheint er sich besonders gut mit einem Mann zu amüsieren, der ähnlich groß wie er selbst ist. So weit kann Dean es erkennen, als er langsam näher kommt. Die beiden scheinen sich ja richtig gut zu verstehen. Und, muss er fluchend zugeben, irgendwie passen sie sogar zusammen. Ob das wohl an der Größe liegt?

Unschlüssig bleibt Dean stehen und beobachtet sie. Noch tanzen und lachen sie nur. Eigentlich nichts schlimmes, aber was wird noch kommen? Weshalb geht Sam hierhin? Was verspricht er sich davon?  
Mitten in seinen Gedanken registriert Dean plötzlich, wie Sam von dem anderen Mann an der Hand an den Rand der Tanzfläche geführt, dort gegen die Wand gedrückt und leidenschaftlich geküsst wird.  
Dean wird schlecht.

Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ohne zu bemerken, dass es Sam anscheinend gefällt, stürmt er auf sie zu. Er sieht nur noch rot, fühlt diese Wut in sich. Zorn auf diesen Typen, der seinen kleinen Bruder einfach küsst und auch auf Sam, der all diese Dinge macht, ohne dass Dean auch nur einen Hauch davon ahnt.  
Er reißt den Fremden mit voller Kraft von Sam weg. Perplex bleiben die beiden stehen, sehen Dean erstaunt an und dieser sieht, wie sich Erstaunen, Erkenntnis und Panik in Sams Augen abwechseln.

„Dean?“  
„Du kennt ihn?“   
Steven, der andere Mann, wendet sich fragend an sein heutiges Opfer, ehe er sich zu dem Störenfried dreht: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Kleiner? Ich war zuerst da! Und wenn er dir weggelaufen ist, dann pass das nächste Mal besser auf.“  
„Schnauze!“, brüllt Dean.  
Glücklicherweise ist die Musik so laut, dass sich nur wenige nach ihnen umdrehen.  
Er packt Sam am Handgelenk und zerrt ihn brutal hinter sich her. Steven sieht ihnen ungläubig hinterher.

„Dean. Warte. Bitte lass mich los, das tut weh. Und ich möchte hier bleiben.“  
Aber so viel er auch zerrt, sein Bruder lässt ihn nicht los, zieht ihn unbarmherzig hinter sich her, aus dem Club, in die Nacht. Erst in einer Gasse, ein paar Straßen weiter, wird Dean langsamer, aber seine Wut bleibt gleich.  
„Dean.“, versucht es Sam noch einmal bittend, „Du tust mir weh. Lass mich los und rede mit mir.“

Der abrupte Stopp lässt Sam fast stürzen, aber er fängt sich gerade noch so.   
Jetzt ist also die schlimmste Situation eingetroffen, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Dean weiß es, weiß alles. Und wenn er aufmerksam genug ist, hat er auch erkannt, wen Sam tatsächlich liebt. Aber erst einmal faucht dieser los.  
„Du hast Schmerzen? Was? Bist du jetzt etwa auch so 'ne weiche Schwuchtel? Ohne Mumm und Kraft? Und du willst reden? Das ist nicht lache! Ich musste dir folgen, um herauszufinden, was du seit neustem nachts treibst. Bis jetzt hast du nicht mit mir geredet, aber jetzt willst du es auf einmal? Dann fang mal an.“

Sam schluckt schwer und strafft seine Schultern. Bisher hat Dean noch kein Wort über Liebe verloren, also wird auch er versuchen das Thema zu umgehen.

„Erst einmal hast du einen Griff, der Knochen brechen kann, das hat nichts mit schwul, oder nicht zu tun. Außerdem, wenn du dir die Jungs da drin mal richtig angesehen hättest, hättest du gesehen, dass die meisten ziemlich trainiert sind.“  
„Pha! Wieso sollte ich darauf achten? Aber du scheinst da ja ziemlich genau hinzugucken.“  
„Ja, das tu ich.“, gibt Sam zu, „Ich bin bi und momentan steh ich definitiv mehr auf Männer. Ich weiß es noch nicht lange, deshalb wollte ich es für mich erst klären und dich nicht durcheinander bringen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich Angst hatte, dass du genau so reagierst, wie jetzt.“  
Dean fasst den Vorwurf höhnisch auf: „So, so. Du findest es für mich also einfacher, wenn ich wochenlang das Gefühl habe, dass sich etwas wichtiges in deinem Leben verändert hat, dass du dich verändert hast, dich mir gegenüber aber verschließt. Und ich bekomme es dann heraus, indem ich mit ansehen muss, wie irgendein Kerl dir seine Zunge in den Hals und den Schwanz fast in den Arsch schiebt.“  
„Hey!“, protestiert Sam, „Ich bin meistens aktiv.“  
Dean stockt. Sein Herz zieht sich zusammen, sein Hirn will das Denken aufgeben, aber so leicht wird er nicht niedergemacht.  
„Meistens?“, Sam sieht ihm an, dass er gequält ist, „Also vögelst du tatsächlich wild durch die Gegend? Und lässt dich von solchen Idioten hin und wieder auch noch ficken?“  
„Machst du denn was anderes? Dir ist es doch auch egal, welchen IQ deine Weiber haben und ob du ihren Namen überhaupt kennst. Du bist nicht besser.“  
Dean wird ganz ruhig: „Aber du bist auch nicht ich. Und ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass du wirst wie ich.“  
Sam lacht spöttisch auf: „Keine Sorge, ich bin viel zu kaputt. Ich hab dich schon längst überholt.“  
„Also siehst du ein, dass es falsch ist, was du machst?“  
„Es ist nicht falsch. Das bin ich, das sind meine Bedürfnisse. Und im Gegensatz zu meinen dämonischen Kräften ist das normal. Sogar gesellschaftlich anerkannt. Jedenfalls anerkannter, als der Rest an mir.“  
Sam holt tief Luft. Es scheint, als gäbe es keinen anderen Weg.  
„Ich bin wie ich bin und du wirst das nicht ändern können. Wenn du dich so davor ekelst, werde ich gehen. Dann brauchst du auch nicht mehr sehen, wie sich ein Kerl an mich ran macht. Oder schlimmer, wie ich mich an einen anderen ran mache. Ich verschwinde einfach.“  
Schneller als er gucken kann, hat er Deans Faust im Gesicht.  
„Spinnst du?“  
Geschockt hält er sich die Wange, blickt seinen, wieder mal, vor Wut rauchenden Bruder überrascht an. In seinen Gedanken herrscht Leere. Er kann sich einfach aus dem Verhalten seines Gegenübers keinen Reim machen.  
„Sag nie wieder, dass du abhaust! Nie wieder, verstanden? Ich hab dich nicht alleine gelassen und werde das auch in Zukunft nicht. Egal was wird. Und das hier bringt uns, jedenfalls wenn du aufpasst, nicht um. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke zuwider ist. Du und ein anderer Mann.“, Dean seufzt auf, „Weißt du, Sammy? Du bist und bleibst mein kleiner Bruder, den ich beschütze. Und dich so zu sehen, jagt mir eine riesige Angst ein. Aber ich werde damit leben, wenn du dafür bei mir bleibst.“

Zum Ende hin ist Deans Miene immer weicher geworden und er sieht Sam bittend an. Dieser hat das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Warme und kalte Schauer wechseln sich ab. Was sein Bruder, seine Liebe, gerade von sich gegeben hat, lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen. Und gleichzeitig tut es weh, weil ihm bewusst ist, dass sie aus Bruderliebe, aufgrund von Beschützerinstinkt gesprochen wurden.   
Er weiß, dass es das beste wäre, tatsächlich wegzugehen, vor Dean zu fliehen. Aber er bringt es nicht über das Herz, weiß dass er nicht gehen kann. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht.

Langsam richtet sich Sam wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sieht Dean ernst in die Augen. Dieser scheint verunsichert zu sein.  
„In Ordnung.“, die Unsicherheit wird zu Hoffnung, „Ich bleibe. Aber dafür akzeptierst du es und redest nicht mehr wie ein bescheuerter Macho über Schwule, okay?“  
Dean nickt, kann nicht anders als zu nicken. Vorsichtig fragt er: „Willst du wieder rein gehen?“  
Aber Sam lächelt nur: „Nein. Mir ist der Spaß heute Abend gründlich vergangen.“  
Er sieht bei seinem großen Bruder Erleichterung.

Ja, der Gang zu Hölle ist lang und steinig.

So wenig Sam auch daran geglaubt hat, aber Dean erwähnt seine nächtlichen Ausflüge mit keinem Wort, fragt höchstens, wie es war, wenn sie beide wieder eine Nacht weg waren. Anscheinend ist Ignoranz für ihn das einzige und beste Mittel. Und das provoziert Sam. Er ist zwar froh, dass Dean ihn nicht verstoßen hat, aber er will auch nicht, dass dieser ignoriert, was passiert ist, was mit Sam ist. Also erzählt er ihm manchmal, was war, oder flirtet in aller Öffentlichkeit mit anderen Männern.

Aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was Sam glaubt, hat Dean das alles nicht verdrängt. Er denkt so viel darüber nach, dass es ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Wenn Sam weg ist, schleichen sich Bilder in sein Hirn. Vorstellungen, dass Sam in irgendeiner Gasse Sex hat. Meistens sehen die Kerle in seinen Illusionen grotesk und gefährlich aus. Er will seinen kleinen Bruder nicht einfach den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Er will ihn beschützen. Aber das ist schwierig, denn der „Kleine“ ist schon groß und passt bestens auf sich selbst auf.  
Dazu kommt, dass Dean mit einem Mal auch alle männlichen Flirtpartner von Sam entdeckt und registriert. Kaum hat er sie bemerkt, scheinen sie überall zu sein. Sie umschwirren Sam wie die Mücke das Licht und langsam steigt in Dean die Angst, dass ihm sein kleiner Bruder einfach so vor der Nase weggeschnappt wird. Und wer wird ihn wieder suchen und retten müssen?  
Um ihn nicht irgendwann vergewaltigt und verstümmelt aufzufinden, heißt es Präventivmaßnahmen aufzustellen. Das heißt erst wird jeder Kerl, der es wagt Sam zweideutig anzugrinsen, mit seinem feinsten Mörderblick konfrontiert. Andere, die sich weiter vor trauen, werden ohne große Bedenken weggezogen und ermahnt. Na ja, eher bedroht. Bald schon hat Dean solch eine bedrohliche Ausstrahlung entwickelt, dass es kaum einer wagt, Sam auch nur anzusehen. Der Kleine neben ihm, könnte ihnen jederzeit den Kopf abreißen.

Und manchmal, manchmal da folgt Dean Sam einfach in die Clubs. Unauffällig, wie er meint. Er beobachtet genau, wer Sam anmacht. Aber schlussendlich kann er nicht viel dagegen tun, dass sein kleiner Bruder immer wieder mit jemandem verschwindet. Er kann nur die Anzahl minimieren.

Eines abends geht es schief. Ein Kerl neben ihm fragt ihn, was er von Sam hält. Das Sam geil wäre. Den Körper eines Gottes hätte. Und dass er gleich zu ihm hingehen werde, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Spaß an Handschellen und Peitschen hat. Von einem Bekannten hat er gehört, dass sein Ziel daran wohl seinen Spaß hat.   
Die Handschellen gehören tatsächlich dazu. Sam mag sie, irgendwie. Aber hauptsächlich an seinem Sexpartner. Er selbst vertraut dafür wiederum zu wenig. Allerdings kann das Dean nicht wissen.  
Und so sieht dieser einfach nur noch rot. Dafür, dass jemand die Frechheit besitzt, diesen riesigen, lieben Kerl für solches Zeug zu missbrauchen. Und dafür, dass Sam es innerhalb weniger Tage schon geschafft hat, sich so einen Ruf anzueignen.

Bevor er wieder richtig zur Besinnung kommt, liegt sein Nachbar bereits auf dem Boden und hält sich den Kiefer. Aus seiner Nase läuft Blut und bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden wird, kann es noch ein wenig dauern.  
Irgendjemand schreit auf und sofort sind sie umringt von Schaulustigen. Dean wird am Arm gepackt. Es ist Sam. Wütend.  
„Was machst du hier? Und wieso hast du ihn geschlagen? Du bist ein Arschloch, weißt du das?“  
Verachtend lässt er seinen Bruder los und überlässt ihn der Security, die ihn sofort hochkant hinausschmeißen. 

Er ist sauer auf seinen Bruder. Wieso folgt dieser ihm? Hat er es nicht verstanden? Will er ihm alles vermiesen? Sam hat mitbekommen, dass Dean versucht möglichst viele Männer von ihm fern zu halten. Aber wieso? Weil er es nicht akzeptieren kann? Weil er seinen kleinen Bruder beschützen will?  
Sam dachte wirklich, es würde einfacher werden. Dean vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Abstand nehmen. Aber stattdessen scheint ihm dieser nur noch mehr zu folgen. Verwehrt ihm sogar die Chance auf Befriedigung, auf sexuellen Ausgleich.   
Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Dean ist so nah an Sam, dass dieser sich ablenken will und muss. Das wiederum ruft Dean auf den Plan, der versucht das zu verhindern und sich noch mehr an ihn hängt. Das muss aufhören.  
Diese Nacht kommt Sam nicht zurück zum Motel. Dean tigert umher, macht sich Sorgen, ist verzweifelt. Irgendwann ist ihm sogar egal, dass er mindestens eine Standpauke bekommen wird. Hauptsache Sam kommt zurück. Und schließlich, früh morgens, vernimmt er Motorengeräusche. Er schreckt von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er fast eingeschlafen wäre und rennt zum Fenster. Von dort sieht er, wie Sam und ein anderer Mann aus einem Ford aussteigen und sich noch einmal küssen, ehe sein Bruder in das Motel geht.  
Es lässt Dean das Herz stocken. Da war er also. Da, anstatt hier. Es geht ihm gut. Sehr gut, sogar. Seit Jahren versucht er Sam glücklich zu machen, aber vielleicht braucht Sam etwas, nein, jemand ganz anderen als ihn. Einen anderen Mann.  
Und das lässt ihn verzweifeln.

Da geht die Tür auf und Sam schleicht hinein. Aber das Licht ist an und Dean steht am Fenster, mit leerem Blick. Aber für Mitleid hat Sam keinen Platz. Die Wut von vor ein paar Stunden ist zurück: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Mir hinterher zu spionieren. Kannst du mir nicht mein Leben lassen?“  
Dean blinzelt: „Okay.“  
„Okay?“, Sam ist perplex. Er hat mit Widerworten gerechnet.  
Dean nickt langsam: „Okay. Ich lasse dir dein Leben. Ich lasse dir deine Flirts und den Sex. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu beschützen. Jedenfalls nicht vor Männern, die dich nicht umbringen wollen. Aber dafür musst du mir etwas verraten. Sag mir bitte, wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, der dich glücklich macht. Egal, was dann passiert, aber ich will es wissen.“  
Sams Herz krampft sich zusammen. Jemand, der ihn glücklich macht? Dean hat wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Nur er alleine kann Sam glücklich machen, macht es mit jeder lieben Geste, mit jedem Lachen. Macht es jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, als er ihn wieder zu ansieht. So verunsichert wie Sam reagieren wird und so entschlossen, was seine Entscheidungen angeht.  
Und Sam kann nicht anders: „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es.“  
Nur dieses eine Mal, schwört er sich, nur noch einmal wird er Dean davon kommen lassen. Seine Belastbarkeitsgrenze ist bald erreicht. Wenn es sein muss, wird er Dean wieder verlassen. Es wird schmerzhaft, sein Leben leer, aber es wird gehen. Hofft er.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen taucht eine Frage vor ihm auf, die genauso schnell wieder verschwindet, wie sie gekommen ist: „Wieso hat Dean nicht versprochen, ihm nicht mehr zu folgen?“

Dean folgt ihm noch. Sam bemerkt das nicht, aber es ist so. Aber er interagiert nicht mehr. Dean beobachtet nur und kommt sich dabei vor wie ein Masochist. Er glaubt, dass er, je mehr er Sam fröhlich, ausgelassen und selbstsicher sieht, sich daran gewöhnt. Wenn er sich daran gewöhnt, wird er ihn irgendwann loslassen können. Hoffentlich.

Die Clubs, einer wie der andere, kommen ihm inzwischen normal vor. Auch die Leute dort. Auf die Anmachen steigt er nicht ein, ignoriert in der Regel alle, außer Sam. Eine Bar, sowie eine nackte Frau hat er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat es irgendwann wieder probiert, aber das war nichts. Er musste nur daran denken, dass Sam in dem Moment vermutlich einen Kerl gevögelt hat. Oder sich hat vögeln lassen. Also fügt er sich lieber selber Schmerzen zu, indem er sieht, mit wem sein Bruder rummacht. 

So steht er da, an die Bar gelehnt, den Blick über die Tanzfläche gleiten lassend, immer aufgepasst, dass Sam ihn nicht bemerkt, als mit einem Mal ein Gesicht vor ihm schwebt.  
Dean blinzelt ein paar Mal und sieht jetzt auch den restlichen Körper. Ein Mann steht vor ihm. Etwas größer als er, mit blauen Augen und blonden, strubbeligen Haaren.

„Na? Von wem träumst du?“  
Das Grinsen ist sympathisch und Dean seufzt auf.  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin allgemein nicht interessiert.“  
„Ach ja?“, der Kerl ist erstaunt. Mit verschränkten Armen stellt er sich neben ihn, „Dafür war dein Blick gerade aber ganz schön feurig. Was machst du denn dann hier?“  
Dean lacht auf: „Das willst du nicht wissen.“  
„Doch, sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt.“  
Erstaunen macht sich in ihm breit. Na wenn es dieser Typ so will, soll er es haben.  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen um meinen kleinen Bruder. Bruderkomplex, weißt du? Ihm passiert andauernd was und ich hab die totalen Horrorvisionen, wenn er weggeht.“  
„Also bist du hetero und traust uns Homos nicht, oder wie?“  
Das alles ist ohne Vorwurf und doch fühlt sich Dean unbehaglich. Aber dass der Typ so ruhig mit ihm redet, lässt ihn sicherer werden.  
„Ich kenn mich in der Szene nicht aus. Ich will nicht, dass er verletzt wird. Außerdem bin ich selber ein Mann und weiß, wie schnell das geht.“  
„Und wie wäre es, wenn du dich ein bisschen an die Szene gewöhnst?“, dieser Spruch und das dazugehörige Grinsen lassen Dean unsicher werden: „Wie meinst du das?“  
Er spürt einen Arm auf seiner Schulter, überraschend sanft und vorsichtig.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich küsse? Dann siehst du vielleicht, dass das gar nicht so schlimm ist. Und eventuell kannst du das Verhalten deines Bruders ein bisschen mehr nachvollziehen.“  
Dean hebt eine Augenbraue. Der Vorschlag klingt bescheuert. Und er hält sich inzwischen selbst für wahnsinnig. Wieso also nicht probieren? Nicht, dass er glaubt, dass er selber schwul werden würde, aber vielleicht kann es ihn ein wenig beruhigen, wenn er merkt, dass ein Kuss nur ein Kuss ist.  
Er hebt den Arm und legt die Hand in den Nacken seines Gegenübers. Er hat noch nie jemanden geküsst, der größer ist, als er selbst. Er hat nie jemanden geküsst, der einen starken Nacken, ein breites Kreuz und eine tiefe Stimme hat. Langsam zieht er ihn zu sich hinunter. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen, fängt der Typ nochmal an zu reden: „Moment. Ich will nur noch wissen, wen ich jetzt gleich küsse. Mein Name ist Greg.“  
Dean grinst: „Dean.“

Zu ungefähr der gleichen Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Sam ist versunken in der Melodie der Musik. Er möchte heute einfach nur entspannen. Vielleicht gar nicht mal nach einem Bettpartner suchen, sondern einfach nur seine Gedanken fließen lassen. Den passenden Tanzpartner hat er bereits gefunden. Andreas, heißt er und ist süß. Aber jetzt gerade stört er. Er unterbricht Sam nämlich beim Tanzen: „Guck die dahinten mal an. Sind die nicht heiß? Sehen aus, als würden sie sich gleich auffressen.“  
Genervt sieht Sam auf und tut Andreas den Gefallen in die angegebene Richtung zu gucken. Was er da sieht verschlägt ihm den Atem. Da steht Dean, scheinbar lässig und selbstsicher. Und neben ihm steht ein Kerl, der eindeutig auf ihn steht, die Augen nicht von ihm lassen kann. Und sie reden, flirten?  
Sam kann den Blick nicht abwenden. Was macht Dean an diesem Ort? Und wieso flirtet er? Ausgerechnet hier?  
Und dann passiert etwas, das Sam nie erwartet hätte. Die beiden küssen sich. Dean macht sogar den ersten Schritt. Und wie sie sich auffressen. Der Kuss ist intensiv. Und dann öffnen sie beide den Mund.

Sam ist sicher, dass jeder gehört haben muss, wie bei ihm die Sicherung raus geflogen ist. Er lässt Andreas stehen und stürmt auf die beiden zu. In seinem Kopf herrscht heilloses Durcheinander. Wieso? Wieso der Kuss? Und wieso nicht er? Wieso küsst Dean einen Mann, obwohl er Schwule doch so verachtet hat?  
Das alles fragt er sich, bis er bei ihnen angelangt ist. Mit einer brutalen Bewegung reißt er sie auseinander.  
„Was willst du hier? Und was zum Teufel machst du da?“  
Er atmet schwer und Dean sieht ihn an, als wäre er der Höllenfürst persönlich. Er glaubt nicht, dass ihm dazu noch viel fehlt.  
„Das ist … dein kleiner Bruder?“  
Der Mann an Deans Seite meldet sich zu Wort, sieht Sam skeptisch an.  
„Ja, bin ich. Hast du ein Problem damit?“  
„Du siehst nicht unbedingt aus, als müsste man dich beschützen.“  
„Halt die Klappe.“, faucht ihm Sam entgegen und schnappt sich den sprachlosen Dean, um ihn aus dem Club zu schleppen. Heute sind die Rollen vertauscht. Na ja, fast.

Sam zieht Dean bis zu ihrem Motel, doch der beschwert sich kein einziges Mal. Im Zimmer angekommen lässt er ihn los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Die Eifersucht brennt so tief in ihm, dass er meint zerbersten zu müssen.

„Was hast du da gemacht? Und wieso warst du überhaupt da?“  
Dean versucht sich zu sammeln: „Wenn du dein Leben führen darfst, wie du es willst, darf ich das doch auch. Und wenn ich so was mal ausprobieren will, darf ich das auch.“  
„Und wieso, zum Teufel, wolltest du es ausprobieren?“  
Dean weiß, wie blöd das klingt, was er als nächstes sagt: „Um dich besser zu verstehen.“  
Sam ist sich sicher, wenn er nicht schon wahnsinnig war, dann ist er es spätestens jetzt. Sein Bruder bringt ihn zur Weißglut: „Das ist absolut bescheuert!“ 

Einen Moment lang sehen sie sich nur stur an, bis Sam weiter wettert: „Ich lauf dir auch nicht in jede Bar hinterher und zerstöre dein Sexleben.“, Dean sagt jetzt besser nicht, dass seine Sorge um Sam genau das macht, „Ich brauche das. Ich muss hin und wieder raus. Ich denke du weißt wieso. Es ist der perfekte Ausgleich zu unserem täglichen Leben. Aber wenn du mir andauernd hinterher rennst, kann ich mich sicher nicht entspannen. Und noch weniger, wenn du deswegen solche bescheuerten Aktionen unternimmst!“  
„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin nun mal dein großer Bruder und mache mir Sorgen, wenn in deinem Leben eine so große Veränderung stattfindet, die ich nicht kenne und mit der ich nichts zu tun habe.“  
Sam wird sauer. Als ob Dean nichts damit zu tun hätte! Ist der Kerl blind? Oder versteckt er selber es zu gut?  
„Wenn das so ist, dann musst du mir wohl zum Ausgleich verhelfen.“  
Es ist Sam raus gerutscht, bevor er es überhaupt registriert hat. Das war es wohl. Das ist wohl die allerletzte Chance, der entscheidende Streit. Als er Deans geschockte Miene sieht, weiß er nicht, ob er den Satz bereuen soll, oder froh ist, dass alles entschieden ist.

Dean dagegen laufen heiße Schauer über den Körper. Er zittert und konzentriert sich voller Kraft darauf nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.   
Wieso möchte sein Körper sofort zu Sam gehen und die Forderung erfüllen? Und wieso möchte sein verdammt loses Mundwerk zustimmen, auf das Angebot eingehen?  
All die Fantasien von Sam mit anderen Männern, die ihm solche Schrecken eingejagt haben, verändern sich. Nun sieht er sich selbst an deren Stelle, spürt wie sein Körper immer ungeduldiger wird. Diese Illusion ist so viel weniger erschreckend, um so mehr erregend.  
Die Erkenntnis sickert langsam zu Dean durch. Es war nicht der stärkste und bescheuertste Bruderkomplex, der ihn dazu trieb Sam zu folgen, ihn zu beschützen und die Männer von ihm fern zu halten. Es war pure Liebe und Eifersucht. Der verzweifelte Versuch bei sich zu halten, was ihm nie gehört hat.   
Sams Herz.  
Er seufzt auf. Das ist so krank, dass es fast traurig ist.  
Auf diesen Gedanken hin geht ein weiterer Schock durch seinen Körper. Sam darf niemals erfahren, wie krank sein großer Bruder ist. Wie bescheuert und verdreht.  
Er reißt seine Augen auf und die Worte der Abwehr stolpern aus ihm heraus: „W … was … was redest du da? Das ist W … Wahnsinn!“

Sam lacht trocken auf. Genau das ist die Reaktion auf die er gewartet, die er erwartet hat. Auch wenn sie etwas verzögert kam: „Du hast recht. Es ist Wahnsinn. Der pure Wahnsinn.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich weg und macht sich für das Bett fertig. Dean sieht ihm perplex hinterher und würde sich am liebsten in den Arsch treten. Er hätte ja mal nachfragen können, wie genau Sam das gemeint hat, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Es scheint für alles zu spät zu sein. Auch für ihn.  
Geschlagen lässt er sich, so wie er ist, auf das Bett sinken und betrachtet die Decke, bis er schließlich einschläft.  
Sein Traum ist so kurios wie kein anderer, den er bisher hatte.   
Er versucht nämlich die ganze Zeit den perfekten Kuchen zu backen. Ausgerechnet er, der Kuchen am liebsten verschlingt, aber niemals selber gemacht hat. Aber hier versucht er es. Verbissen hält er an einem Rezept fest. Immer und immer wieder versucht er es damit, aber der Kuchen ist danach ungenießbar. Bis er erschöpft, verzweifelt und voller Mehl, Eiern, Äpfeln und Salz auf den Boden sinkt. Was macht er nur falsch? Oder ist er dazu unfähig? Würde es ein anderer schaffen?  
Und wie er sich so langsam an die Kühle des Bodens gewöhnt, fällt ihm eine kleine Dose, einen Meter von ihm entfernt auf. Als er das Etikett ließt, fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er wird einfach Zucker statt Salz verwenden. Voller Eile packt er alle Zutaten zusammen und macht sicher wieder an die Arbeit. Diesmal nach Gefühl.  
Und es wird der wohl beste Kuchen aller Zeiten. Er kann ihn richtig schmecken.  
In seinem Traum schüttelt Dean lächelnd den Kopf. Wie eine kleine Zutat, eine kleine Erkenntnis alles verändern kann.  
Zucker statt Salz.  
Liebe statt Misstrauen.  
So klein, dass man es manchmal nicht erkennt und es einen trotzdem erfolgreich vom eigenen Glück abhält.

In dem Moment, in dem ihm das klar wird, ertönt ein lautes Geräusch und sofort sitzt Dean kerzengerade im Bett. Es ist dunkel, aber er vernimmt ein leises Fluchen aus der Nähe der Tür. Blitzschnell beugt er sich zur Seite und drückt den Lichtschalter.  
Es wird hell, Dean kneift die Augen zusammen und vernimmt ein noch viel lauteres Fluchen, als zuvor. Gewaltsam öffnet er die Augen, zwingt sich durch die ungewöhnliche Helle zu gucken und erkennt gerade noch einen Sam, der eine große Tasche schnappt und zur Tür hechtet.  
Eigentlich wollen seine Glieder sich noch nicht bewegen, aber das ist ihm egal. Mit Schwung springt er auf und rennt seinem Bruder hinterher. Auf dem Parkplatz erwischt er ihn endlich, bekommt seine Jacke zu fassen und reißt ihn daran herum.  
Sam verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt auf den Hintern, Dean mit sich reißend. Der Zusammenstoß und Sturz ist zu schmerzhaft, um romantisch zu sein. Trotzdem sind sie sich der Nähe des anderen überdeutlich bewusst. Aber das ist Dean egal. Er steht auf und sieht auf Sam herunter, wieder einmal vor Wut rauchend: „Was zum Geier soll das werden?“  
Aber Sam ist ebenso stur: „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich haue ab.“  
„Und wieso, wenn ich mal fragen darf? Oder ist der Herr sich dafür zu fein? Bin ich es nicht mehr wert, dass man mit mir redet? Oder gehst du zu deinem Schatz?“  
Zu dem Zorn mischt sich bei Dean Verzweiflung und in Sam bricht bei diesem Anblick alles in sich zusammen. Er lässt den Kopf sinken: „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Verstehst du? Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.“  
„Was? Sag es mir!“  
Sam stellt den Augenkontakt wieder her: „Ich liebe dich, Dean.“  
Es ist, als würde man diesem eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Sein Herz rast, sein Kopf ist leer: „Was?“  
Langsam steht Sam auf: „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich liebe dich. Ich begehre dich. Und wenn ich noch einmal sehen muss, wie du einen anderen Mann küsst, verliere ich die Kontrolle und mache etwas, das ich sicher bereuen werde. Ich kann nicht weiter machen, wie vorher. Ich muss einfach weg. Egal, ob mein Leben danach leer ist, aber so ist es nur noch schmerzhaft.“

Langsam sickert die Erkenntnis zu Dean durch und er fühlt sich, trotz leichter Schuldgefühle für Sams Schmerzen, als könnte er durch die Gegend springen vor Freude. Aber das macht er lieber nicht. Das ist einfach zu unmännlich und damit wäre sein Ruf hin. Außerdem hat er noch eine Frage: „Und wieso bist du dann, obwohl du mich anscheinend liebst, in diese Clubs gegangen und hast andere Männer aufgerissen?“  
Die Niedergeschlagenheit hat bereits von Sam Besitz ergriffen: „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ausgleich. Oder hättest du gewollt, dass ich dich einfach bespringe?“

Da muss Dean dann doch grinsen. Er geht einen Schritt auf Sam zu: „Vielleicht hätte mir das ja dann früher die Augen geöffnet.“  
„Wie?“, Sam sieht ihn groß an.  
„Ich war ein ganz schöner Idiot, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, was in dir vorgeht, oder? Und das schlimmste ist, bis gestern Abend wusste ich nicht einmal, was ich empfinde.“  
„Was heißt das jetzt für uns?“  
In Sam startet ein Feuerwerk, was er noch versucht zu unterdrücken. Deans zweideutiges Grinsen verstärkt es aber nur noch: „Dass ich kein Problem damit habe, wenn du mich bespringst.“

Er hat seinen kleinen Bruder schneller am Hals, als er gucken kann. Dieser drückt Deans Gesicht an seine Schulter und murmelt, „Mistkerl. Mistkerl. Mistkerl...“, vor sich hin.  
„Ich weiß, Schlampe.“, seufzt Dean. Dann zieht er seinen Bruder zu sich herunter und küsst ihn das erste Mal.  
Andreas war ja schon nicht schlecht, aber für Sam stellt er keine Konkurrenz dar. Liebe macht eben doch einen Unterschied.

„Zucker statt Salz.“, murmelt er vor sich hin, nachdem sie sich gelöst haben.  
„Was?“ Sam sieht ihn misstrauisch an.  
„Nichts.“, er lächelt ihn an, „Hauptsache ich muss nie wieder sehen, wie du einen anderen Kerl an dich ran lässt.“  
„Dito.“

Sam hebt seine Tasche auf und gemeinsam gehen sie schweigend zurück in ihr Motelzimmer. Oben angekommen zieht Dean Sam sofort wieder zu sich, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.  
„Es wird wohl Zeit, dass ich ein paar Gerüchte überprüfe.“  
„Gerüchte?“, murmelt Sam, ganz benebelt.  
„Über Handschellen und ähnliches.“ Dean hebt eine Augenbraue und zeigt sein typisches Grinsen.  
Die Reaktion lohnt sich. Sam wird rot und nach einem Moment deutet er auf seine Tasche.

Aber Dean hält ihn fest.   
„Weißt du, auf was ich Lust habe?“  
Sam sieht ihn fragend an.  
„Kuchen!“  
Sam schnaubt, verdreht die Augen und schließt seufzend die Augen, als Dean ihn wieder küsst.

Zucker statt Salz.

Ende


End file.
